Because I Dare You To
by Tomoyo Kinomoto
Summary: Series of AshxMisty drabbles for the ipod challenge. Yep, that's about it. Tell me how you like it!


Alright. **I don't own Pokemon or any of the following songs. **This is the ipod challenge! Oh boy… Anyways, this is for **Bittersweet Romanticide** for believing in me, and convincing me to do this.

Pairing: Misty and Ash

Number: 9. The tenth was used for edits.

* * *

**(The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic! At the Disco)**

"Come on Misty!"

"No," she responded flatly.

"But why not?" he whined, his voice wheedling.

"Ash, I already said no, and I'm not going to change my mind."

"But you're already dressed up, and we're already here, and _please?_ Just this once?"

Sighing, Misty crossed her arms and her legs, glaring defiantly at Ash. Giggling, Ash bounced on the balls of his toes, the crisp jacket of his tuxedo flexing as he swung his arms. "Don't. You. Dare."

"One dance won't kill you," he insisted, grabbing her wrist and dragging her on to the dance floor.

"Ash, no!"

"Too late!" he replied merrily.

* * *

**(I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco)**

Misty groaned, holding her head in her hands as she sunk to the edge of the bed. Daisy sat down beside her, rubbing her gently on her back. With a growl of annoyance, Misty knocked her hand away, moaning and rubbing her temples.

"Look, I said I was sorry!"

"You should have known better! I mean, it was your party! You were the one who ordered that much beer!"

"Well, sweetie, it would've happened even without the beer."

Misty glared at her. "That's not the point! There wasn't even a rubber band or anything!"

Daisy looked at her hands sheepishly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, you're old enough to know about that kind of thing, and I thought you'd stay away…"

"But _he_ saw it too! He was there with me!" She groaned again, flopping back onto her bed.

"Oh," Daisy remarked, finally understanding. "Bit of a shocker for poor Ashy-boy, huh?"

Misty only buried her head under the pillow and screamed.

* * *

**(Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy)**

"Misty! Misty, wait! Just let me explain!"

"No, Ash! Go away!"

"Please! If you'd let me catch up, then you'd understand!"

"As if, baby-face!" she threw over her shoulder, shoving her way through the packed crowd, everyone too absorbed in the football game to notice the two desperate teenagers. Finally reaching a clear space, Misty sprinted forward, stumbling slightly as she rounded a corner. Hot on her heels, the black-haired boy grabbed her wrist, swinging her around and accidentally knocking her against the wall.

"Oops," he muttered, before glaring at the girl before him. "Mist, look: the punch was spiked. You're drunk. No one was really going to waste all that water."

"Really?" asked Misty, tears welling up in her eyes. Ash nodded. "Good," she growled, before punching him in the side of the head.

* * *

**(Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy)**

"Look out!"

"No! Pikachu!"

"Ash, forget about that stupid rat, and concentrate on getting us out of here alive!"

"Misty! How could you say that about Pikachu!"

"Look," growled Misty, voice dangerously quiet, "I am dangling over a cliff, hanging on to your legs while you are about to fall yourself since the damn root is breaking, and all you care about is getting Team Rocket!"

"B-but!"

"No buts! I'm sure Pikachu will understand that we can only rescue her if we're alive."

Ash was quiet as there was a steady ripping sound.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Ketchum?"

"Oops?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Misty pointed out the glaringly obvious: "Team Rocket's right below us; land on their balloon."

"I knew you'd help me save Pikachu!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever works."

* * *

**(One Step At a Time by Jordin Sparks)**

"No, no, no, Misty! You're doing it all wrong!"

"No! I'm doing it just fine!" snapped Misty, hands on her hips, glaring at the black-haired boy across the room from her.

"Oh really? Then why is there smoke?" he demanded, raising a white eyebrow.

Face blanching, Misty ran across the room, the wind ruffling the edges of his clothes. "Damn! Ash, I told you to sent the timer!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, just stop trying to do all the steps at once, and do the thing properly."

"Well, sorry, Ash, if I can't read a cookbook! Besides, you look like someone exploded the flour all over you."

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Ash replied, "Yeah, well, whoever thought baking a cake for Brock's birthday would be so hard?"

* * *

**(Take a Bow by Rihanna)**

The rain fell, a shimmering veil wrapped around the world. Sighing, Misty stared outside her window, chin propped on her hand. A figure slowly trudged on the road outside, the only moving thing in the land of grey.

It stopped outside her house, face turning up to grin at her. Rolling her eyes, Misty opened her window. "Ash! What do you think you're doing! You're going to catch a cold, or something else equally stupid."

"But I wanted to see you," he replied, shrugging. "I thought you might be lonely."

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, she asked, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I know you can't go out, so I wanted to cheer you up!"

"Uh-huh," she said, amused, but not impressed.

Grinning madly, Ash backed up to see her better, falling over his own feet.

Giggling slightly, Misty called, "Don't expect me to so the same for you when you're grounded."

Cheerfully, Ash called up, "I know you will!"

* * *

**(It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down)**

"C'mon! You can do it!"

"I love you, Ash!"

"You rock! All the way to the championship!"

Ash tuned out the noise of the cheering crowd, focusing only on the match before him. It was the last battle in the competition, and he knew he could win. Cocky, he waited as his opponent walked onto the battle arena, tossing a pokéball lightly as she walked.

"Misty?" he gaped, disbelieving.

Smirking, she shot back, "In the flesh! I thought you needed a little knocking down. Just to show you're really the same baby-face I had to rescue from drowning."

Slowly, a grin spreading across his face, Ash reached for his first pokéball. "You're on! I'll show you this time!"

"Bring it," she breathed, tossing her weapon high into the air. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

**(Don't Stop Believing by Journey)**

The train rocked side to side, jostling the passengers inside. A teenage boy sighed in annoyance, having to erase yet another crooked line. A girl popped her head over his shoulder, peering down to see what he was working on. She sighed, bouncing back into her own seat.

"Again?" she whined, crossing her arms. "Brock, tell him to stop. It's getting really annoying."

Brock smiled gently at the younger girl. "Now, there's nothing wrong with Ash writing letters."

"But he does it _all the time_," she pouted, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, gazing absently at the landscape flashing by.

Ash grinned, shaking his head as he continued writing.

"I mean, who does he write to anyway? No one's _that_ interesting."

"I'm sure if you met her, you wouldn't think so," Ash chuckled, folding up the letter and slipping it into its envelope.

The girl gaped. "He speaks! So who is this mystery girl?"

"You'll see," he responded, "I'll introduce you to her one day."

* * *

**(Modern Love [Live] by Matchbox Twenty)**

Ash gasped, backing up and tripping over a log, falling on to his rear end. He gazed up in horror at the girl in front of him. "You mean… you're really…?"

"Atheist?" the girl finished. "You bettcha!"

Mouth flopping open and closed for a few moments, he finally came up with, "But then what do you believe in?"

"Hammerdom," was the immediate response.

"What?" asked Ash, really confused by now.

Sighing, the girl walked over to the fire and poked it with the log Ash tripped over before throwing it to the flames. "Never mind."

Scrambling to his feet, Ash asked, "So… who grants all your dreams?"

"I do."

"I don't believe that, Mist."

"Why not?" she asked, curious, turning to look at the boy beside her.

He grinned, kicking some dirt onto the flames, "Because I'm gonna help."

* * *

Okay, so since if I stuck with the exact rules you would all be crying since it was so poorly typed, I've given my self the liberty of finishing a dialogue exchange – no longer than two sentences – and basic grammar and spelling editing outside the time limit so that it makes sense.

In addition, this was a borrowed ipod, and it was on shuffle. Don't blame me. ((grins)) I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
